Distracciones
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Quien no?, en un momento desesperado de realizar una tarea desearía poder despejarse de todo eso, ese alguien deberá pensar como perder su tiempo, pero tal vez para nuestra rubia amiga necesite alguien que le ayude con eso. NALU *primer fic* pasen y lean, no cuesta XD Aviso en el ultimo capitulo, cuento con ustedes ;D
1. Chapter 1

-Hola mucho gusto!, soy Tsukiyo-san y este es mi primera vez como escritora, para poder comenzar soy principiante así que cualquier duda o sugerencia soy toda oídos :D , también agradecería su apoyo si alguien quiere ayudarme (es que soy a veces torpe) en cuanto a esta comunidad de fanfics estaría realmente agradecida de quien puede ayudarme ;D.

(Silencio total hasta que…)

-Emmm…Mucho gusto, ya que esta tipa no me presenta (mira enojada a la pobre de tsukiyo que se encuentra tras un sillón protegiéndose), me tendré que presentar, soy Mizuki y ayudare a esta mujer a que tenga inspiración, soy algo así como su apoyo moral :P.

-Bueno sin más molestas distracciones :D

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!? (grita una alterada Mizuki)

-Aaaaqui essta mi historia (mientras tiembla)

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN AL GRAN TROLL MASHIMA

"_DISTRACCIONES"_

Una joven rubia de 16 años se encontraba sentada en su cama, estaba bastante concentrada, puesto que mañana tenían que entregar una tarea de literatura, (su clase favorita) pero esta vez no tenía nada de inspiración.

La tarea consistía en un pequeño cuento, de cualquier género, dispuesta a poner todo su empeño en ello comenzaría a hacerla tan pronto y llegara a su apartamento, pero no conto con algo…..a su inspiración se le ocurrió irse a quien sabe dónde, dejándola sola y así fue como no se dio cuenta de que le paso, pero se largó.

La pobre no sabía qué hacer, se puso a leer, a escuchar música, medito, incluso hablo con su perro Plue para que le ayudara….pero nada.

Comenzó a pensar que sería algo momentáneo, tal vez era un poco de estrés lo que hacía que no le llegaran las ideas, ya que su día en el instituto fue pesado.

Después con el pasar de los minutos, de las horas…espera un momento ¿¡HORAS!? Ya habían pasado tres benditas horas y nada.

Empezó a desesperarse, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención.

-¿Hola?- contesto un poco alterada la joven atravesó en su celular.

-HOLA LUCY- contesto del otro lado de la línea un joven, el cual se escuchaba animado.

Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- contesto Lucy un poco cansada.

-Me preguntaba si quieras ir a la feria que se está realizando cercas de aquí- Contesto muy alegre el muchacho.

-Natsu no puedo, ay tarea que hacer, y estoy intentado concentrarme- Lucy sonó un poco irritada, su alocada inspiración no daba señales de regresar pronto.

-Ándale Lucy, relájate un poco, vamos a divertirnos un rato y regresamos rápido, todavía hay tiempo.- Natsu le insistía a la joven que fuera, no quería ir solo.

La joven miro fijamente el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, tal vez no sería tan malo despejarse un rato pensó.

-¿y por qué no vas con Gray o con Erza?- pregunto Lucy en un último intento de convencer a su amigo de no ir.

-El cabeza de hielo salió a visitar a su hermana Ultear junto con Lyon, y Erza está ocupada con Jellal para los preparativos del festival que se viene.

-Ya veo- Dijo la rubia meditándolo

-Está bien, iré contigo, tal vez así se me ocurre algo, además estar aquí encerrada me aburre mucho- dijo ya más animada la mujer.

-Genial! ¿Te parece si paso por ti en 30 minutos?- dijo el pelirosa muy alegre.

-Sip, te espero- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces, hasta dentro de un rato Luce- así fue como se despidió.

Miro la Heartfilia por la ventana, era una tarde hermosa, salir no le haría daño.

Después de todo cada vez que el la distraía siempre ocurría algo bueno, se le levantaba el ánimo y pareciese que nunca estuvo triste o enojada, estar con él era mágico, no por nada se había enamorado de Natsu Dragneel, el chico que cambio su vida.

-QUE LES PARECIO? Bueno, malo, horrible, tolerabl… (Se calla por que le estrellaron un libro que mágicamente le llego a la cara).

-Discúlpenla, no se sabe controlar (se inclina en forma de disculpa Mizuki)

-gracias por leer. Seguiré con one-shots más largos, para después darle inicio a una nueva historia que será larga y como NALU la pareja principal. Dejen reviews para saber que tanto debo de mejorar.

_*HASTA LUEGO*


	2. pensamientos

-HOLA! De nuevo leyéndonos, muchas gracias a Lulú-sama por su motivador review, la verdad también quería continuarlo, pero todo dependía de cómo les había parecido, y la verdad fue emocionante ver que alguien me apoyo TToTT (llora de felicidad mientras sostiene un pañuelo)

-Y por eso como agradecimiento hemos decidido convertir este one-shot a un three shot- dice una Mizuki decidida

-También agradecemos a los demás lectores por su atención

-Bueno y sin más habladuría por parte de nuestra dramática escritora

-¡Oye! Eso ofende Mizuki – habla Tsukiyo con un leve puchero

-¡No me interesa!- dice una irritada Mizuki

-Amargada :P, FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DEL GRAN HIRO MASHIMA.

"_PENSAMIENTOS"_

Un muchacho peli rosado iba en dirección a su casa, había peleado con el Stripper, y eso termino con una buena reprendida del "mounstro" con forma de mujer que tenía como amiga (yo sé que ustedes ya se imaginan a quien es XD).

Mientras iba caminando, paso por el hermoso parque de la ciudad de Magnolia, y lo que vio fue a bastantes personas ir de un lado a otro, otras arreglando unos extraños puestos y una que otra supervisando.

Se quedó con una gran duda del porque el alboroto, eso se solucionó cuando observo un cartel muy colorido, pegado en unos de los postes que tenía cerca.

Es claro que se trataba de la feria de otoño (no se me ocurrió como ponerle XD, perdonen a su poco imaginativa escritora y a Mizuki), sin embargo una sonrisa salió de su cara, al ver que como primer día en la noche habría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Sin duda un evento que no se debería perder, decidió retomar su camino mientras pensaba con quien ir.

La heladera con patas se fue con su hermano ojos rasgados a casa de Ultear, y la calamidad pelirroja estaría con Jellal hasta tarde.

Hasta que recordó la sonrisa de cierta hermosa rubia, era claro que la chica le gustaba, adoraba su forma de ser, amable, dulce y comprensiva (claro dejando a lado cuando se transformaba en Erza numero 2) y su llamativo cuerpo que le causaba cierto discreto sonrojo.

Ya sabía a quién le pediría acompañarlo…

/Luego de eso/

Después de unos momentos término dentro de una tienda por arte de magia.

Bueno la verdad no fue así, en su trayecto le llamo la atención mucho un hermoso collar plateado con una pequeña flor de sakura de cristal rosado, recordó que a Lucy le había maravillado el accesorio, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlo, por lo que se resignó.

Sim embargo, el bastante decidido logro convencer al señor, para que le pudiera hacer un descuento, a cambio de que le ayudara con la tienda.

Se la paso guardando cajas, limpiando, en fin haciendo de todo (eso incluye que tuvo que atender a un tal Aria, que se la pasaba llorando mientras decía que era muy triste, ósea ¡¿cómo alguien puede ir caminando por la calle mientras va llorando a cantaros diciendo incoherencias?!)

No se dio cuenta del transcurso tiempo, hasta que…

-¡¿Cómo que son las 4:30?!- grito un alarmado Natsu.

Tomo el collar y corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo en dirección a su hogar.

Justamente cuando llego, se dirigió a un sillón y se tumbó, la verdad trabajar y echarse la maratón no había sido buena idea pero valió la pena.

Miro el reloj que estaba pegado en una pared de su casa

-Ya son las 4:40 - pensó ya más recuperado el joven.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que poseía, busco entre su despensa algo para comer.

Finalmente dieron las 5, tomo una bocana de aire, sinceramente se encontraba nervioso.

-¿Hola? – contesto finalmente la chica dueña de las reacciones de Natsu.

-¡Hola Lucy!- dijo alegre el joven, escondiendo con exitoso su ansiedad.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- contesto la rubia un poco cansada.

Se armó de valor y le contesto

-Me preguntaba si quieras ir a la feria que se está realizando cercas de aquí.

-Natsu no puedo, ay tarea que hacer, y estoy intentado concentrarme- Lucy sonó un poco irritada.

¡Cierto! Se le había olvidado la condenada tarea, que al "maravilloso" profesor Macao se le había ocurrido dejar, pero eso no evitaría insistirle a la rubia.

-Ándale Lucy, relájate un poco, vamos a divertirnos un rato y regresamos rápido, todavía hay tiempo.- Natsu le insistía a la joven que fuera, no quería ir solo, para el seria excelente que la joven lo acompañara.

Hubo un corto silencio, que hacía que Natsu se pusiera cada vez más tenso.

-¿y por qué no vas con Gray o con Erza?- pregunto Lucy

-El cabeza de hielo salió a visitar a su hermana Ultear junto con Lyon, y Erza está ocupada con Jellal para los preparativos del festival que se viene.

-Ya veo- Dijo la rubia meditándolo

Otro silencio se hizo presente, Natsu creyó que tal vez Lucy tenía razón, y era mejor ponerse hacer la tarea. Estaba a casi nada de decirle que se olvidara de la idea hasta que fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Está bien, iré contigo, tal vez así se me ocurre algo, además estar aquí encerrada me aburre mucho- dijo ella

Eso hizo que el corazón del peli rosado diera un brinco y sacara una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¿Te parece si paso por ti en 30 minutos?- dijo el feliz

-Sip, te espero- dijo Lucy

-Entonces, hasta dentro de un rato Luce- menciono el emocionado, lo había logrado, saldría con la chica.

Se vistió rápido, lo mejor que pudo, eso si no podía olvidar su característica bufanda. Se despidió de Happy, su gran amigo gatuno (curiosamente azul) y salió disparado a casa de la rubia.

Ese día Natsu daría otro paso hacia adelante, se le confesaría a la joven y le daría el collar que con esfuerzo le costó conseguirlo, pero para el todo lo que fuese para ella valía la pena, adoraba sus sonrojos, su risa….su mirada achocolatada. Todos sus pensamientos eran solo para la rubia.

Esa misma noche le pediría a Lucy que fuese su novia.

-Y como la ven, aquí esta, en el siguiente ya será cuando Natsu y Lucy estén en el festival, donde finalmente se confiesen.

-Ja soy buena con esto del apoyo moral :D – dice una sonriente Mizuki.

-O.O Mizuki sonrió….¡SONRIO MADRE MIA! MORIRE HOY DX – grita una espantada Tsukiyo

-¡¿Y dices que la malvada soy yo?!

-Exacto :3 …¿por? – dice una feliz Tsukiyo

- e_e me pregunto cómo es que eres capaz de decirlo tan fácil

- :D asi soy yo

Merezco reviews? ¿Tomatazos tal vez? Ojala les guste :D

*SALUDOS*


	3. Festival

-¡HOLA! Muchas gracias a los hermosos lectores que hicieron posible este pequeño fic TT-TT, fue tan motivador ver que tengo reviews, favs y follows que no me lo creía TToTT - (Tsukiyo se encuentra abrazando a una azul Mizuki)

-Tsu…tsu…tsuki…kiyo…tsukiyo déjame respirar por favor x.x - Mizuki va poniendo pálida

La escritora se da cuenta y deja a su pobre apoyo moral respirar.

-¿Estas bien Mizuki?- dice una despistada Tsukiyo

- ¡ME ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE MATAR Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS!- grita una furiosa Mizuki.

- Por eso te pregunto….. ¿Qué te paso? n.n – pregunta inocentemente la escritora

- ._. ….. (¡Eres muy despistada mujer!) – piensa el apoyo con furia

-¿Mizuki estas bien? O.o

-Sí, si estoy bien, mejor coméntales lo que tenemos planeado.

- ¡CIERTO! , se me estaba olvidando

-(Baka Onna)- piensa irritada Mizuki

- Bueno, al final del capítulo tenemos un aviso, acerca de tres proyectos que pensamos hacer lo más pronto posible :D

- La idea es de que pondremos el título del fic, de que va a tratar, los capítulos que más o menos calculamos que dudara y la pareja principal de la historia - dice una recuperada Mizuki.

- Y ustedes como buenos lectores votaran por la que les guste, y en qué orden les gustaría que aparecieran estos fics, así como también aceptaremos ideas y sugerencias :D – dice muy animada Tsukiyo.

-Bueno eso es todo, esperemos que este capítulo sea de su agrado ;D

-¡Bien comencemos! :D – gritan tanto como Tsukiyo como Mizuki al mismo tiempo.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODA SU EXCELENTE HISTORIA ES DEL GRAN HIRO (TROLL) MASHIMA

"_FESTIVAL, EL FINAL DE UNA AMISTAD"__….."__EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR EN OTOÑO"_

Un peli rosa corría por las calles de magnolia, se le notaba feliz, la gente que lo veía pasar creía que tal vez estaba loco y otros suponían diferentes cosas, bueno cada quien a su criterio….no?

Finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio pequeño, el edificio era de 3 pisos (contando la planta baja eran 4), de color blanco y una gran puerta de color negro.

Abrió la puerta y subió por unas escaleras de color vino, así fue como llego al 2do piso del lugar.

Camino y se paró frente a una habitación que tenía una puerta de madera de color café, se encontraba nervioso…

(Por favor quien no, él iba a salir con la chica que conquisto su asexual corazón XD – dice Tsukiyo.)

(- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Grita Natsu sonrojado.)

(- Ya nada, mejor continua Tsukiyo- Dice Mizuki)

(- Okey, dejando las interrupciones que aparecen de más)

Ajustó un poco su bufanda, busco en su bolsillo la pequeña caja, esta era un poco pequeña, lo suficiente para que no se le cayera, estaba envuelta en un poco de terciopelo de color morado, con un fino listón plateado, hay se encontraba el pequeño presente para la rubia.

Decidió tocar, y espero hasta que finalmente le abrió la joven, aunque su reacción fue curiosa para él.

-¡¿NATSU?! – Grito la joven anonada.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy, porque gritas tan fuerte?

- ¡¿No estoy alucinando, el escandaloso Salamander entrando por la puerta?! – dijo una alterada rubia.

Es que el peli rosado tenía la mañana de escalar por las paredes, y entrar por la ventana de la rubia, al principio creyeron los habitantes del edificio que era un ladrón, después fue tomado como acosador y ahora…se les hace normal verlo así.

- No, no estas alucinando, y si estoy frente a tu puerta e_e… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El muchacho le pregunto porque esta de repente se sonrojo.

Y como no, si el joven a pesar de ir casual se veía guapo…y mucho *o*

El joven vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, acompañado de una playera de color blanco; una chaqueta del mismo color y material, que resaltaba su formado cuerpo, y unos tenis negros con líneas grises, además de su inseparable bufanda (perdonen si no combino, bueno al menos como yo me lo logre imaginar si quedo).

-Luce oye…..Luce- la llamaba el joven

-A perdona hablabas – finalmente la chica salió de su transe.

-Sí, de que si ya nos vamos- hablo el guapo peli rosado.

- Si deja voy por mi bolso- contesto y regreso rápido a su cuarto.

Cuando ella se marchó por su pertenencia el joven suspiro aliviado, la verdad es que intento ocultar su sonrojo (con éxito).

Y es que solo vio lo hermosa que se veía, lo suficiente para que comenzara a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero cuando ella grito lo hizo pisar tierra y salir de sus pensamientos.

La rubia portaba una falda corta color negro, que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, usaba una lusa con tirantes de rojo, que mostraba un poco de su generoso pecho y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo suelto, sujeto con un pequeño broche plateado del lado izquierdo y se hizo un pequeño mechón, (que parecía un fleco un poco largo) del lado derecho.

Cuando finalmente volvió a aparecer con un bolso chico de color negro, es cuando decidieron que ya era hora de ir a la feria.

Llegaron al parque y quedaron fascinados por la vista, el lugar estaba lleno de hermosas luces de varios colores, el ambiente que se respiraba se sentía cálido con una gran felicidad.

Caminaron por los puestos, comieron un poco y en un lugar el joven decido ganarle un premio a su acompañante.

Se dedicó a jugar en un tiro al blanco, con el cual con mucha suerte gano unos aretes sencillos con un corazón rojo (los que casi siempre usa XD).

Se la pasaron riendo y platicando, las ideas finalmente a Lucy le llegaban, las _**distracciones**_ que actualmente llevaba a cabo el peli rosado hacían posible eso; y Natsu reunía el suficiente valor para decirle todos sus _**pensamientos**_, cada vez se hacía más tarde, pero eso ya no les importaba, finalmente dieron las 8 de la noche, pronto aparecerían los fuegos artificiales.

Al joven se le ocurrió que era hora de subir a la rueda de la fortuna (creo que en otros lugares la conocen como Noria…..yo que sé, soy mexicana XD).

Al principio fue un poco silencioso hasta que el rompió el silencio…

-¿Es una linda vista no crees?- su tono se le nota calmado, pero en el fondo era un manojo de nervios.

-Si lo es, es preciosa- contesto ella un poco sonrojada.

- Sabes, te quería agradecer por haberme acompañado- lo dijo mientras le brindaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas, que provocaban que el corazón de la rubia latiera como loco.

-No, yo te debería de dar las gracias, ya que se me ocurrió una hermosa historia- menciono ella con una cálida mirada, eso provoco que aumentaran los nervios de Salamander y se sonrojara discretamente.

Se decidió y hablo con un tono serio.

-Lucy- ella reacciono ante el tono de su amigo, cosa que hizo que volteara hacia él, y dejara de ver por la ventana.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?

- Sabes, te quería comentar que me enamore de una chica- lo dejo salir casi todo, casi.

-Ah ¿enserio?- contesto ella con un aire de tristeza.

-Sí y quiero declarármele

Con eso ella comenzó a sentir unas ganas de llorar mientras su corazón que se le achicaba.

-Por eso te quiero pedir que dejemos de ser amigos- dijo el serio volteando a otro lado, cosa que ella malinterpreto más, cuando el solo escondía su sonrojado rostro.

-¿De que estas hablando? – dijo ella con una voz triste y entrecortada.

-Eso, que dejemos de ser amigos

No lo podía ella creer, el su mejor amigo, aquel que aceleraba su corazón le pedía que se alejara.

Y sin darse cuenta pequeñas lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro.

El de inmediato noto eso

-¡¿Qué tienes?! – pregunto el preocupado.

- ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME SEPARE DE TI Y TODAVIA SINICAMENTE PREGUNTAS ESO?! – contesto ella enojada con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – contesto el

- ¡¿ENTONCES!?

- ¡YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO POR QUE TU ME GUSTAS LUCE!- dijo el

Todo quedo en silencio ante la confesión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo bastante y ella se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Natsu yo…

-Perdona, solo olvida lo que dije- dijo el un poco triste

-¡IDIOTA!- grito ella sonrojada

-¿Y eso?- pregunto el dudoso

- ¡POR QUE TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS BAKA! – grito ella.

Él no lo podía creer, ella se sonrojo más que un jitomate (en otros lugares le dicen tomate rojo).

Sin que ella pudiera reaccionar el tomo con sus manos el suave rostro de la rubia y le planto un dulce y cálido beso en los labios. Y Lucy de inmediato correspondió.

Cuando se separaron, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, y entonces comenzaron aparecer luces en el cielo, el espectáculo estaba comenzando.

Ambos volvieron a verse y el saco de su pantalón la hermosa caja, se la entrego delicadamente en sus manos, donde lo abrió de inmediato y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía adentro, causándole una gran felicidad…

-Lucy Heartfilia- esa mención hizo sacarla de su mente

-¿Quisieras a este idiota enamorado como tu novio? – dijo el sonrojado y serio (curiosa combinación)

Ella se aventó encima de él con una gran sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Si! Por supuesto que si – decía la rubia.

No espero más y le dio otro beso, a su ya novia.

Aquella noche, lo que fue una _**distracción**_ para Lucy; y tomar valor con fin de decirle sus _**pensamientos**_ para ella por parte de Natsu se transformó en una dulce y nueva relación.

"_**FIN"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿y qué tal?, hice lo que pude, finalmente término esta historia :D

-Y bueno como esta despistada y yo ya lo habíamos prometido daremos las historias.

-¡Exacto!...emmmm ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – dice Tsukiyo

-Ya nada, y aquí están.- dice Mizuki

1.- Bajo el mismo cielo

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy

Capítulos: 1 a 3 capítulos

Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia fueron amigos, pero el destino los separa, sin ninguna forma de poder comunicarse saben que aún están juntos, puesto que el cielo que esta sobre ellos están extenso que los conecta estén donde estén.

2.- ¿Esperándote?

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy o Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len (seria para vocaloid en caso de esta pareja)

Capítulos: 3 – 4 capítulos

Encontrar a alguien que entiende tu dolor, y después esa persona se vaya de tu vida duele, sin embargo antes de eso deja una promesa en la cual dice que regresara y te volverá a ver, ¿Le creerías? O ¿simplemente esas palabras serian vacías para ti?

3.- Un nuevo comienzo

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy y un poco de multiparejas como Gruvia, Gale, Jerza.

Capítulos: 15- 20 capítulos

Una misión hace que Natsu sea dado por muerto, lo que no saben es que el pierde la memoria y conoce a una joven, que terminara convirtiéndose en su hermana, optando por tener una nueva apariencia y otro nombre, lo que después el descubrirá que tiene que protegerla a conste de su propia vida, que pasara cuando sus amigos lo vuelvan a ver.

Y ahí están, esperamos que les gusten algunos de ellos y nos den su opinión

*SALUDOS*


End file.
